Desperate Confession
by emme.o23
Summary: A wrong confession isn't so bad. See Naruto there? He just confessed his feelings to Sasuke thinking that the other was Sakura. Funny things happen and sparks fly. Who knows, maybe misunderstanding is the first step to finding your one true love : SasuNaru. Yaoi. Yaoi
1. Chapter o1

**Disclaimer.** Yes. If I owned Naruto then that means I rule the world. Anddddd look, I don't. Poop. DDDx

**Warning. **Boy's Love. Yaoi. This isn't your normal Naruto gig, this is Yaoi fic for SasuNaru lovers. Beat it if you no likey. You have been warned.

**Me Notes. **So yeah, this is edited by a dear friend of mine. She's not a fan of Yaoi but hey, she still did a heck of editing :)))). Loads of thanks to **rosesandtulips**. Oh. And don't tell her I told you her username. She disowns me as her friend and doesn't want my fan-girl-syndrome-for-all-things-Yaoi to rub on her. LOL

* * *

**Desperate Confession**

**Chapter One**

_Once, a black hawk lost its way out of the city and into a little open meadow; and there he saw a little orange kitten playing with another kitty pink in colour. The former one kept on meowing and meowing, having such a good time with its playmate. He kept on smiling so sincerely and so very happily as he and his playmate enjoyed the things they were doing. Ah but then time had passed and sunset finally came for them, the pink little kitty had to say farewell now and right after, she left the other all alone. The orange kitten became sad when his playmate left him but after a while, he smiled and thought to himself 'Until tomorrow.' And he then let the flowers be his playmate. The black hawk stayed and he watched the kitten, a smile forming his own face. Since then, the hawk came every single day and kept a watchful eye for the orange kitten alone as it did nothing but play on the open meadow with his little pink playmate. Soon, the hawk tried to get the orange one's attention, but no matter how he tried; the kitten would just not notice him. He only had eyes for his little kit and that made the hawk feel something very bitter and once, he growled ever so loud that the two kitten playing on the grassy field had looked up to the sounds direction and saw a black hawk attacking them. It would have been alright for the orange one if he was the only one to get hurt but for a reason he does not know, the hawk only attacked the pink little kitty and she began crying over her light wounds. The orange kitten attempted to fight back for he did not want to get his playmate hurt any more that she was, ah but he was so small, so very out of experience at doing such things, but then he put that thought aside and he really did try his best. The pink kitten on the other hand had stopped weeping when the hawk met her emerald eyes. Alas, the brave little kitten had scratched one of the hawk's wings, and it made the hawk stop to look at him. Then he flew away, what a mess he had done! From then on, the black hawk simply watched him from a far, completely hidden and out of sight, how the hawk loved the orange little kitten, but he was in love with his playmate. And somewhere in between, the hawk felt badly for his beloved for the one he loves had fallen for him._

There seem to be a huge rock stuck in his throat as he struggled with the words he desperately wanted to say for quite a long time now. But even with just his self in the bathroom, saying it seriously – or even just saying it – was just so hard to do knowing what the possible risks may be, and yet here he was practicing with an unbearable urge to let those words slid out of from his lips intending to sound ever so serious as to express how he felt, and looking just as such for that matter. Ah but what had he had been getting so far? Every time he gets serious in front of the mirror and starts to say it, her image run through his mind and he immediately turns red as her beautiful smile appears on her fair face. He always ends up being too embarrassed to the point of him not being able to think straight and all he could manage to do is watch her. Just watch her.

For someone who had a lot of confidence in his self, he really had been doubtful, not to mention afraid, about the things he had been thinking of doing which, so far, had been ruined in just a blink of an eye. And in another blink of an eye, everything up until now can be ruined as well. She might ignore him after that, she might stop being his friend or even worse, Sakura might hate him! The former would be alright if he had to choose, he thought as he slapped his cheeks with his hands. Whatever happens though, he had already decided to do this at any cost. Well, he has too, it has been years now, and if he doesn't let the words out, he'll explode.

Sighing, the young man ran his fingers through his disheveled blonde hair and, sighing once again, grabbed his body bag that hanged by the towel rack before running out of the bathroom and leaving the little apartment he had been ever since childhood. He'll head off to the university.

Now the blonde didn't really have to go to the university this day, he didn't have any class to attend to during Tuesday, but he'll go for a different reason this time; and after all, having to convince Sakura out on her last day in Konoha wasn't that easy to do even if he was her childhood friend. She had a lot of things to finish and that made the blonde wonder on the reactions she'll come out with after he finally say it.

Hopefully, it'll be good and she'll smile at him just like she always does.

The warm rays of the sun hit his face as soon as he got to the gates of the goodness it was a warm sunny day, a rather perfect weather in the middle of spring. He turned his blonde head from left to right, and right and left, his blue eyes scanning the familiar premises of the school and after seeing the different people go in and out of the buildings all chatting and murmurings things he really didn't care about, the blonde frowned. Morning class had ended and the ones in the afternoon are about to start, and the students the university has are all coming out of nowhere, but as many as they are, the blonde can't simply find the one he was so very eager yet afraid to find. He scratched his sun kissed cheek with a finger, a pile of thoughts bubbling up about the possible things or places the pink haired girl could be doing or staying for the matter, and then he blinked as an idea passed his mind, the library. Sakura wanted to be a doctor, and since she's like the top notch-er in her class, he thought, she might be staying to the library saying goodbye to her little pals or something. That girl is, after all, a bookworm.

And there he ran off as fast as his legs could manage, to the library!

Ah, but when he reached the place, there was none at sight, even the librarian was out. The library door was open and yet not a student was around. He walked inside and found a sign in the librarian counter saying _'Out on Break'_. That made him laugh, are the people not concerned if the books got stolen?

The blonde smiled to himself right after. The library was one of the many places he would not ever forget, this was the place where he often sleeps, and Sakura would do all the trouble of waking him up and then teaching him a few things. One of the librarians, the one named Shikamaru, was also one of his dearest friends. The two usually sleeps here and gets punished right after; they were always the ones who put the books back to their proper shelves before leaving for home.

After a few minutes of reminiscing, he heard a familiar voice murmuring soft words and he quickly turned to the side where it was coming from. There in the far end of the room was an open window, and right in front of his eyes, a very, very familiar pink haired passed by. Suddenly, the blonde became tensed, but it was only for a moment for he had dashed for the window, shouting a single word. "Wait!"

"WAIT!" He repeated as he reached for the window. It's now or never, he should just as much as say it, and for sure hell, he will. And now, as he finally reached it, he shut his blue orbs as tight as he can and leaned at the window still, his head passing through the frame. He took a deep breathe, once, twice, and began "I…" And he tried hard to open his eyes as the longed words finally slid out of his lips.

"I love you!"

Well, he did it, and now, slowly, he opened his eyes. And he looked up.

He had confessed his feeling, that's something.

He had expressed it with all his heart, that's another.

He had did want he had longed for a very long time, and that is another one.

And this too, is another thing he will remember as he froze.

"Naruto," he heard. The blonde blinked, and even shook his head just to prove that everything was nothing but a mere dream…no, not a dream, a nightmare. But it wasn't. It was real. There in front of him, if his eyes were really, really not playing with him, sat a pale young man about his age, with dark eyes and hair that often resembles the feathers of a raven. And a duck butt.

He gulped. "Sa…Sasuke?"

Sasuke! _The _Sasuke Uchiha was there! He sat at the base of a huge oak tree that shaded some parts of the library, a forgotten mobile phone on his right hand and a book that was close to falling on the other. The young student had a surprise look printed on his face as if not believing everything that he had just heard, his perfect lips fell into a little gape and he looked at the blonde student with questioning eyes. And out of a blue, the spell faded, and the raven haired smiled. It was somewhat a very different smile, the other thought, for the blonde had felt something swell in his chest; it was really the very first time Naruto had seen that kind of warm smile on his face and oh, how his heart began pounding!

He shook his head hard and tried hard to breathe normally, which to say so, was a hard thing to do for his chest is hurting so badly. He took a deep breath and closed his orbs. As he had calmed down, he opened his eyes and was about to speak and tell him that it was a mistake if it wasn't for the fact that that something awfully foreign made its way through his heart. He can't speak!

Sasuke was there! He had a warm and soft smile that was really unlike him!

And there was this very weird and foreign feeling that partnered him! It was in his chest and damn it, he can't explain or understand what it is!

That was not good.

It was definitely not something people should categorize as good.

Naruto didn't really get along with that young Uchiha. Somehow, he always felt that the other student was his natural born enemy in their own twisted way. The blonde didn't know why but he, again, always feel as though the raven haired had this big hatred towards him. Well, who wouldn't?

He was the ever so famous Sasuke Uchiha, eighteen years old of age, currently taking up law as his major for human resources, and bachelor of science in psychology as well, though many had wondered how he can always be the best in all his classes and still be one of the very best athlete in the whole university while looking so breathtakingly perfect all the time, he was obsessively loved. The raven is filthy rich. He had handsome bordered on his effeminate beauty. He's cunning. Clever. A genius! It was true that he's a bit antisocial, always preferring to be alone or to be accompanied by a good book, and that he always ignore all those who desperately wanted to get his attention, often glares at everyone including the teachers, he was still loved. Even after those cruel things, he was still famous. Naruto had no problems with that back then but then he noticed: it was always differently bad when it comes to him. It's worse than worst when the blonde is involve. Sasuke is extremely cold towards him. Sure he glares at everyone including him, but he doesn't say harsh words that somehow, makes Naruto angry that he may think of doing something he'll regret, cry.

He really had no idea why he is being treated so very, very, very cruelly.

"Are my ears playing tricks on me now?" The raven head's voice came out sarcastically.

"Th..That's...That's..." He's blushing. Why was he blushing? "Wait!"

Naruto shook his head. Withdrawing his blonde head from the window frame, he headed to the door running. He must tell him it's a misunderstanding! He'll say it! Face to face!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He kept on cursing, his eyes fixed on the floor as his pace became faster. Why is he taking such a long time reaching the door? He was sure he was close to the door by now, yet, he stopped. He looked up and there was a girl, the very girl he had been looking for all the time appeared suddenly at the door he had been trying to reach. Her face was gloomy and her beautiful emerald eyes were full of tears. She didn't seem to notice the young blonde for she had her eyes locked at the floor as her hands covered her mouth to hush her weeping even for just a little.

"Sakura-chan," came Naruto's voice, so soft and gentle, trying to understand something that he don't know.

The pink haired girl looked up to him, tears still falling rapidly down her cheeks. "Na...Naruto..." she cried as she ran to embrace her friend. "Oh Naruto!"She cried and cried at the man's arms.

"What's the matter?" He asked after a while, seeing as the girl had calmed down a bit.

"Sa...su...ke..." Sakura manage to mumble out. Now, she was trying hard to hold her tears. "Sa...Sasuke...he..."

The tears had began to fall again. Not once Naruto had seen his childhood friend cry as hard as this before, and not once did he ever saw her turn down her head from the embarrassment of crying. "I...I only said...I only said I love him! But...but...then he glared...he glared at me!" She cried, "I held my tears and he...Sasuke said...he said he...already love someone! Oh Naruto!" Sakura said between her muffled cries. "He rejected me! What makes the girl Sasuke loves better than me? What makes her so great huh Naruto? Tell me. Please tell me. Tell me!"

It sank. Naruto sighed softly as he felt his heart sank. "It's alright Sakura-chan. It's alright."

He let her cry until her tears had ran dry, and when she finally stopped weeping, her emerald eyes became dyed with pale red, a little darker of colour compared to her face. She rubbed those eyes and took the handkerchief offered by the blonde.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She apologized after a while. "It was wrong of me to let it out on you."

"I told you, it's alright. Now come on." He smiled, both of sweetness and bitterness. "I'll take you home."

The pink haired nodded in agreement and the two headed out. The Haruno's residence wasn't that far from the university so they walked, and maybe it was because walking seemed to be the right thing to do at the moment. Who knows, it might help her in some way or another.

The two walked in a comforting silence. Without any of them noticing it, they suddenly found their selves standing at the Haruno's gate. Naruto broke the silence. "Do you...Sakura-chan, do you really love that bastard?"

She looked up to him, her face brightening up. Smiling, she nodded.

Now, Naruto's world crumbled.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be leaving anyway." Sakura sighed. "Naruto, tomorrow's my flight, you know that already. See me off alright?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I can't."

"I know. I was just joking." Then the pink haired smile at him, bowing her head in gratitude for everything he had done, Sakura then turned her back to him as she opened their gates and enter her home.

"Sakura."

She stopped and glanced at him. "Hm?"

Naruto smiled brightly and gave a small wave of one hand. "Have a safe trip."

_And I love you. Sayonara._


	2. Chapter o2

**Desperate Confession**

**Chapter Two**

Uzumaki Naruto sat alone in the lunch table the day after. By this time, the blonde head thought, his beloved Sakura would have gotten inside the plane. Now he regreted not skipping class, maybe he would not feel so awfully terrible if he had accompanied her to the airport, and waved goodbye when she got into the damn plane. The young blonde never did have the chance to confess his feelings for her, and he thinks that will never happen. Damn. She's already in love with someone else, and that someone happens to not be him.

Sighing, Naruto stood up. His deep blue eyes scanned the whole cafeteria room, surprisingly, there are a lot of students in the place today – which was a bit weird since people didn't really gave a damn at the food serve in the place. Well, being in a place where people actually serve good food is a nice place to spend the sixty minutes of freedom given. Then he set his majestic orbs on the window on his side. He blinked, feeling something he should but can't really remember; then he looked up to the other buildings and smiled a bit. The rooftop. The rooftop is a better place to be rather than this noisy and almost crowded cafeteria, hence, it's perfect. Naruto needs to be alone, he needs time to think and compose his self, anyways, the blonde doesn't have much and of an appetite so that makes him not really needing to be in such a place as the cafeteria. And he leaving will surely make some other person who desperately wants to eat happy.

And so he did.

There were no creatures in the rooftop, thank goodness.

At least, he thought as a familiar grim painted his chubby face, _I'm still loved by Kami-sama._

He walked out of the door that kept him separated from the place and entered a place where the warm sun had quickly embraced him, and then he sighed. He had been sighing lately, and that's something he himself cannot believe of doing. He's the cheerful type! He strode to the far end where he met the corner, that last thought bugging him a bit, and sat, his head rested comfortably on the metallic frame of the fence behind him. The cool wind that brushed against his sun kissed skin made him begin to feel good – not the way he always describe the word but close enough – as if the breeze really did intend to soothe him, both cooling off his mind and body. He turned and glanced below where the other students who didn't care about their health and went playing things that involve a lot of body movements and sweating, some of his many friends had spotted the blonde from the grounds and gave him waves and smiles and grins.

Naruto, still not turning his sight away from them, waved as well. Somehow, he felt comforted; maybe he was happy to see his friends laughing and remembering he actually exist? Then they ran off somewhere.

Forget that happy feeling. Why in hell should he be happy when he was clearly sad a while ago, and to think his friends know nothing of everything he had to keep to his self? Darn, if only he's not keeping it all to his self!

The blonde sighed. With his knees now resting up against his chest, Naruto rested his forehead on them. He let his eyes close and open, repeating the same thing over and over until sleep invaded him completely.

His blue orbs opened once again, and he felt the need to not sleep. How long had he been sitting at that spot? He didn't know. As soon as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang in the background, the blonde lost track of time.

Lost in his own world at the moment, he didn't noticed the pair of feet walking out towards him.

"Oi!" A voice caught his attention. Naruto looked up.

His eyes which had the perfection of a star added with a brilliant shade of blue, met a pair of dark ones onyx in colour. The two pair of orbs seemed to have been glued on together for they had been staring at each other's depths, somehow consumed by the blankness and hidden feelings of the latter or the brilliant yet tainted with something he had described as depression; and the two was mutually spellbound. And right before their eyes, the spell was broken as a pair of blue eyes widened in recognition.

"Sa...Sasuke?" He managed to mumble out.

A smirk fell on the other man's face. "You seem to remember me, there's nothing too weird in that though."

Naruto tried to hide a blush before he had said his reply, "Of course."

He stood up and dusted the dirt away from his jeans. _Crap_, he thought, he had completely forgotten all about the _other_ things that had happened yesterday and as sure as hell he'll not put up with it. Everything about the raven is twisted… especially his fan clubs. Trying to avoid anything and everything that involves the young man, he started to head off the door and go somewhere else. Surely the Uchiha did not came in the rooftop to annoy or, rather, to spent his free time with the blonde 'cause he is so sure that he'd rather do it where a lot of people can see him and his majestic appearance. He'll be much more humiliated that way.

Stretching his arms up as he was passing over his intruder stood was proven to be a wrong thing to do. A whimper escaped his lips as a hand gripped his wrist and a loud thud that simply hurt a lot was heard as the raven haired pulled him closer and suddenly pushed him down the hard floor.

Uchiha Sasuke lay on top of the blonde head student, arms crossed. He looked down on him and unfolded his long arms and used them to pin his captive in place and still on the floor.

"Sasu-" Naruto had started struggling but immediately stopped as he saw the other student above him. He never really took note of his appearance, no, not even once in his life. Naruto didn't really care to ever notice it and it really wasn't because of the treatment he was getting from the famous student, it was because all this time, Sakura had all his attention even when she was not with him; and physical quality doesn't really bother him. It's the personality that counts after all. Ah, but now with the bright azure sky standing as his perfect background, the blonde blinked in awe and fascination. His head was lock with beautiful silky yet spiky black hair as black as the feathers of a crow, his pale colour added points to his beautiful complexion and his perfectly proportioned face with those dark onyx eyes and a fair nose just under made him look stunning. It was beyond the meaning of handsome. No wonder he had monstrous fans.

Another blush appeared and he was helpless to it as it grew visible. Sasuke smiled quite arrogantly.

"Sorry for your loss dobe," he stated simply "but I'm a kind guy. I'll take that pink haired place for you."

"Take..._Take __**her **__place_?" He repeated, adding emphasis to the half statement and adding even more emphasis on the pronoun. He began trying -always trying - to knock the raven haired off his chest but found his self completely stable, but at least he was trying. "You bastard! You can never, and I mean _never_, take her place. She's my best friend!"

"Ah," he was amused and the blonde noticed it. "My, my, only a friend? Then I guess I won't be taking her place then. I intend to be someone who'll cherish you deeper."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What the fucking hell do you mean?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and the smile turned into a devilish smirk. "You said you love me, now did you forget something as important as that dobe?"

"What? No! I don't know what you're talking about!"

When the blonde turned away from him as he was desperately hiding the - once again - reddening of his cheeks, either it was a blush of embarrassment or some else that the blonde did not care about, Sasuke furrowed a little and his grip grew loose and turned into a softer one. The fact of Naruto being pinned down below him was lost for a moment but that fact didn't escape Naruto even a moment and he took that as an open invitation and shoved the other student away. Standing up as quick as he can, Naruto started a dash for the single white door.

"Dobe!" Sasuke choked a little, coughing a bit, he repeated with a sharper and louder voice "Dobe! Damn it! Naruto!"

He called but it was all pointless. Naruto wasn't stopping anytime soon. Time for plan B.

Naruto reached the white door. He had passed its frame and was about to shut it close when he heard his name followed by 'is gay'. It surely made him stop on his tracks. The blonde glanced at him and thought that it was a mere illusion with him unfortunately involve; he then turned back on his tracks only to be once again stopped by a mocking tone of Sasuke's low voice.

"A boy having passionate feelings for another creature his kind, now I wonder how everyone would react about that?" Sasuke sat down and an evil smirk was imprinted in his complexion. "I hardly can wait."

"You..." Naruto span around and pointed an accusing finger on him, though he was not really accusing him of anything, he simply wanted emphasis and end this nightmare. ""You don't have a single proof! No one will believe you!"

"It's your words against mine dobe," he took out his mobile phone and began pushing the pad, looking up at him, Sasuke added "and I wouldn't say that." The phone was now facing the blonde head student, he pressed an _PLAY_ button displaying on the screen and Naruto froze dead on spot as a record began playing.

_**'WAIT!'**__Then there came a hard and rather loud tugging on the floor,__**'I...'**__deep breathes followed. Silence.__**'I love you!'**_

He closed his phone as he stood up, "It's my ring tone. Your voice is as clear as day in here you know. I find it cute."

"Bastard! That wasn't meant for you!" Though he was angry, a blush reddened his whiskered cheeks. "That was for Sakura-chan! Don't get any ideas!"

"For that Haruno," he said, narrowing his eyes. Sasuke walked towards the blonde with a sadistic smirk on his face and, stopping just in front of the angered and a bit embarrassed Naruto, used his phone to hold the latter student's chin up so that their eyes met. "Ah but now _you_ don't have any proof that that desperate confession was for Haruno now do you?"

Naruto cringed.

"I thought so." He sighed, "I really thought that my day was ruined after she confessed her feelings towards me, what a nuisance. But I have to raise that wrench, she desperately held her tears." Sasuke's smirk became more sinister as a playful wet dead cold glare fell upon the blonde. "I simply glared at her like what I'm doing now and she quickly paled. And just to get her out of my system, I had to tell her that I already have someone I love. You should have seen the face she made. Good times, good times."

Naruto let out a deep, threatening sound as he locked his gaze on Sasuke's. His fingers curled together into a tight fist and he hissed. "You lied?"

"But then she left and then you appeared. Came running towards me saying the same words as her," he continued, completely ignoring everything the blonde was saying or doing "Ah, but you run off elsewhere. After a few minutes or so, I heard that wrench's stupid cries. God, she's so irritating." He laughed, staring back at him with blank emotion.

"You bastard!" Naruto snapped. "You don't know how she feels! For all I care, you don't even know how to love! And probably, you jerk, none actually loves you! Well, serves you right!"

A second later, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, Naruto regretted his words as sparks of fear came running up his spine bringing shivers in his body. Sasuke's expression became more deadly and he could feel the atmosphere drop to zero, feel the look that was formed by hurt yet seemed to have meant for killing.

The raven head's voice grew low as he hissed "You don't know me Naruto." He withdrew his phone, "So don't talk too much, you're becoming a nuisance yourself."

The blonde only stared at him his mouth opening but no words coming out. He doesn't really know how to react or what to say. Unconsciously, he reached out for him saying "Sasuke..." in the most gentle of tone.

Sasuke swatted his hand away. His expression became unreadable, it went back being stoic. Naruto hated it.

"You'll be in great shame if I let just a single person know about that confession, gossips run fast." He played with his phone, dangling it in thin air as his eyes focused elsewhere. "But I can be kind Naruto. I won't tell a single soul."

"You won't?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"I won't. Go to my place tomorrow afternoon, as I was informed, you only have one class in the morning and none in the afternoon so that's more than enough time for you to get prepared."

A confused look came to his face. _Informed?_ "What?"

The raven hair looked down at him, a thin eyebrow raised. "Dobe, did you really think I'll do it for free?"

"Are you..." he gulped, letting the words slip out his mouth "Sasuke, are you blackmailing me?"

"Pretty much so. Yes."

Naruto flinched. He knew Sasuke wasn't that great of a person but never did it hit the blonde that he actually does blackmails. That's just wrong. Why was it that when something happened it didn't make him happy? Naruto inhaled and held his breathe as the young Uchiha passed beside him. "Don't worry too much, you'll get used to it."

Stopping with his back faced to Naruto's own, Sasuke sighed and turned around the exact moment the blonde jerked around. Lips met lips and Naruto stepped away, eyes wide. Sasuke smiled at him. "Well I love you too." He said as he turned to his heels and walked down the stairs.

Now being left alone, the young blonde gasped for air as his knees failed to support his weight. _What just happened?_ He smacked his hands on both his cheeks and dragged it down before sighing. "What the hell just happened?"

The school bell rang for who knows how many times and students started coming out of the different buildings of the university. For the first time in his school life, Naruto had regretted skipping classes and he felt guilty for not feeling guilty about it. So many damn things happened and all he wanted to do now was go home and rest. Sleep and never wake up.

When he stood up, the flock of black birds caught his eyes and he looked up. It's such a beautiful day yet in just an instance, it was ruined. And something connected with the colour caught full of his attention. The student looked down and saw Sasuke, the very Uchiha he was with moments ago, leaning at the pillars of the school gate. The expression he had was critical, but when he turned his head up and looked at the blonde's direction, it softened. Sasuke waved, a small smile painting his pale face.

Naruto blushed.

He had been doing that lately, at towards a boy too! What's wrong with him?

Sasuke turned away immediately and put Naruto in relief. Then there came a girl with long blonde hair. The two talked but their little conversation ended when the girl ran off tears filling her eyes. Naruto saw him sigh, and then turned to the black car that just parked in front of the gates. A man in black was already holding the door open for his master and Sasuke turned his attention to the blonde again and, waving goodbye and dangling his phone at sight, entered. The car drove away and was out of any vision seconds after.

A frown formed on Naruto's face. It wasn't because of the happenings this time though. Now he wondered if there was really a girl Sasuke was in love with, or is it just an excuse to turn down all his adoring fans? He blinked.

No, no. He told his self. He was simply curious at that, just curious, yes, that's it. There's no malice in being curious now was there?

There was none of course. And it wouldn't hurt to try and discover who this mysterious person loves now, would it?

* * *

**Me Notes.** Edited version. You know who did it so let's thank her! Thanksssss **rosesandtulips** xDDDDDD

I think you all should seriously post a review? Yeah? Yup. I think so too :)))))


	3. Chapter o3

**Desperate Confession**

**Chapter Three**

Not a bit of happiness came over the young man looking up at the cloudy azure sky, instead, what came he felt was quite the opposite: irritated, frustrated and all that are against good.

It was definitely true and mostly definite, and for the very first time ever in his eighteen years of living, Uzumaki Naruto was not very pleased with his day as of the moment.

Letting a long and very, very deep sigh escape his lips, the young blonde let his back fall further down the bench he had been sitting on since the afternoon which, according to the clock standing near the bench he was in, was about an hour and half ago now.

Now, it wasn't like he was waiting for someone to arrive and pick him up any time soon because that for sure, will never really happen, this is the only thing he is sure of. It just so happen that he ended up getting really very tired and since he was at the park, he thought of sitting for a while to regain his lost energy not to mention the aching muscles in his legs. And of course, that _for a while_ got a little longer for only when he sat down did he really felt the pain of his legs. Well, his legs don't hurt that much anymore but then he decided that being in an open place instead of going back home is a much better option. He has nothing to do in his apartment room anyways.

The blonde sighed yet again as the memory of today failed to go away from his mind. It wasn't worth remembering yet it seems to have been glued to him; and to think that he actually got all prepared and had hoped for the best to happen for the this day.

After what had happened yesterday and the university's most famous and loved student had invited him – more like ordered him though – with a blackmail here and a threat there, to his house for no exact reason, Naruto had been thinking quite a lot. First, he wondered what that feeling that swelled suddenly up his chest was. That was all that was in his mind until night came and his best friend called and told him stories, then another topic popped out of his mind and it has, again, involvements with the raven haired. It was the one that Uchiha Sasuke has feelings for. The one he loves. Surely he didn't expect him to believe his _'I love you'_ that was said with so much sarcasm yesterday; the blonde didn't know if it was a lie or if he had spoken the truth about him having feelings for…well…him or some other someone out there but that was the very reason why he got all excited for today's…um…for today's meeting…he guessed. It's not a date, it's just two guys who, unfortunately, told each other at some point to another the three words lovers usually tell each others. Ah, but they aren't lovers, they're just two guys who holds no special feelings for each other.

Yes, it was definitely not a date.

The only reason he pushed through with whatever will happen today was because he wanted to know if he was lying to both him and Sakura about him…loving, and if ever that's true, find her identity. That reason was weird and sounds so cruel even for Naruto though. He just didn't know why but there's something inside him so desperate to know the answers, Shikamaru said that he was…um…_jealous_ but he doubted. He couldn't be jealous. Why was he jealous?

So there, Naruto fell asleep with those piles of thoughts floating in his head.

Morning then came and he went to university. He went straight home and got all prepared, and when he was finished with that he asked his self why he was so very insecure. That never happened before; pushing that thought aside, he went out again with an hour to spare. Maybe about ten to fifteen minutes of walking did the young blonde stopped. A single blink as a single thought suddenly destroyed the pile of ones that had been stocked in his mind since last night. He tilted his head to the side.

And Naruto wondered: Where did Sasuke live anyway?

Well, he definitely didn't want to go back home for the lame reason of him not knowing where exactly to go. The blonde would find it anyways. He had sources. A bunch of hellish creatures that did crazy things his sources were but at least they never failed him. Not even once in his life.

Or so he thought.

Uzumaki Naruto was a cheerful and friendly person. Getting along with others was a thing he didn't find hard and because of his lively personality, almost everyone he saw befriended him. In short, he had a lot of friends.

Without further ado, he took out his cellular phone and began clicking on the pads.

_Do you happen to know where that bastard Sasuke lives? I need a reply ASAP!_

_:3 Naruto_

And pressing it to send, he let the mobile network send his message to at least two hundred different numbers listed in his phonebook.

When the process was done, Naruto waited for a reply. It took seconds, and then minutes, and when he cannot wait any longer, the young blonde stomped a foot hard at the ground pressing all his frustration in it. He crouched down at a corner, and out of sudden, his inbox exploded. Replies from different people came one after another, Naruto sighed, and he then began opening each of them.

Putting his phone back inside his pocket, the blonde rested his forehead on his knees. Messages swam in his inbox but all were useless. Their replies were the same. None of them knew where the raven haired lives.

Then his phone rang.

Getting his phone yet again and flipping it open, Naruto smiled as his eyes met the callers name flashing in the screen: _Calling: Shika-shika_

Thank goodness he had such a smart friend, for sure a psychology student who shares the same class as that Uchiha will know a thing or two about his classmate right? "Yeah Shika-shika? Know where that bastard lives?

"Ah." There were screams and threats at the background on the other line and he felt his ears will soon explode from all the noise. His caller never spoke but seeing as he did not hang up, Naruto waited, placing the phone in a fair distance from his ear.

Then silence came.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru sounded pissed. "Why the fuck do you have to be so troublesome?"

"What happened? Why was it so noisy? And here I thought the library is a quiet place." He laughed.

A sigh came from the other as well as the sound of a soft 'thud'. The blonde knew immediately that his friend lied down after a sleepy yawn escaped from the phone."It's your fault. Yours and that damn message that disturbed me from my nap."

Naruto furrowed. "Whaa?"

"As you know, I was sleeping in the library, girls I don't even give a damn came bursting in, angry and ready to kill." He yawned. "They ordered me to call you in exchange for my peaceful nap.

"In short, they wanted to kill you." He finished

"I didn't do any...well, not yet that is." _Not yet_ was correct, he hadn't done any kind of pranks since that day.

"For calling Uchiha a bastard and for wanting to know where he lives. Looks like none of them even know where."

There was silence. Naruto blinked, trying to figure out the connection.

The lazy genius sighed yet again, obviously desperate to get his nap back. Before he hang up, Shikamaru said something Naruto tried to put together:

"They think of you as a rival to Uchiha's heart."

Until now, the young blonde couldn't believe what he had said. He remembered calling back but he just couldn't connect. That led him to his last choice which was the very reason why his legs so painfully hurts: go to the university.

Walking was really no problem to him at that time so he walked. He also decided to laugh off that rival thing and said over and over to his self that it was no more than a joke. A bad joke that is. Naruto had no problem doing that...until he reached the school grounds. Naruto felt eerily weird as he entered the building where Sasuke's classes are mostly held, and he felt even weirder as the corridor he walked in became silent. There were murmurs and whispers, hidden glances and such given to him as he walked towards the teacher's faculty and really, the blonde felt as if he was endangered. Some rare kind of human.

He asked the teachers the same thing, of course, he was polite and he did not use the word 'bastard' before and after the Uchiha's name. He'll get scolded if he did.

It was his little investigation which, unfortunately, ended all in the same way.

Down the toilet.

None of the teachers knew his home address. Or his phone and mobile number. That fact was, oddly, very weird. A teacher or two should know shouldn't they? Ah, but it's not only the teacher's, even his fellow students know none and that made him think. His curiousness grew even bigger as he found out one thing that made him more eager to find the raven haired in a twisted way.

No one knew where the famous Uchiha Sasuke lives.

Actually, not only his address but everything.

Now came his problem which was also hell itself.

The very moment the young blonde student came out of the building, a girl with long blonde hair came to him. He remembered her as the one who ran crying from Sasuke last time, the girl she saw from the rooftop. Her eyebrows made her forehead furrow and her lips stained with crimson almost formed a upside down U. Pointing an accusing fingers on him, she looked from top to bottom. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, where the hell's that permanent smile?" She asked more to herself.

Naruto, not really knowing what to do, smiled.

The girl gaped. She pointed an accusing finger on him. "You...You're Uzumaki Naruto?"

He cringed. "Yeah?"

And so very suddenly, girls came popping out of nowhere. Each and everyone of them had the same facial expression as the blonde which made him mentally laugh even though he knew that something bad will definitely happen to him. Seconds after seconds, girls both he recognized, and didn't, appeared in front of him, crowded him, suffocated him. Before he could even say a word, they all began lightly punching his chest and slapping his arms.

"Why are you interested in Sasuke-sama?" Asked a voice.

"There's no way you too can be my rival!" Said another.

"Naruto! Did you found out his address?"

"Oh! Tell me! I'll do anything! Please tell me!"

"Hey, hey! Are you also in love with Sasuke-sama? Are you?"

"You're gay?"

"No! Sasuke-sama is mine!"

"Mine!"

Words and statements and questions came exploding his eardrums. They were like monsters. Dangerous ones. He wanted to speak and tell them that all was a misunderstanding but there was something inside him that refuses to obey; and before he realized it, he had said something that he didn't know where came from. "No way in hell I'm going to let you near Sasuke!"

The girls stopped. They gave glances to one another and again, they crowded him, more powerful this time. These monsters were going to kill him. Naruto growled, and made a dash for it.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled as he struggled to run.

All his life, Naruto thought that running was a simple thing to do, it's faster than walking and he always does it every time some creatures found out that, if ever it was true, it was him who pulled a prank up. But now, he doubts it.

Running was hell.

Girls were hell.

Uchiha Sasuke was hell.

He was the hell-est hell of all hell there was.

The blonde struggled to move faster. The girls obsessed with the raven haired caught up to him. Some clawed him to stop, others simply scratched him and there were ones who held his legs to, again, stop him...well, actually, almost everyone targeted his legs ruining his jeans. Thank goodness it was jeans he wore or he'll be bleeding now.

Alas, hope for him faded.

"Hey!" A voice came from above. Naruto managed to look up and there he saw sitting on one of the branches of an oak tree was his savior! Hope came up and he smiled. "Shika-shika!"

The brown haired glared at him, he sighed and leaned back. "You girls do know that Uchiha had just entered building B right?" He faked a cough, "He was with a _girl_ and they were holding, I mean _**holding**_hands."

Every girl stopped.

Screams came.

And out of the blue, the girls were gone. Just as fast as they appeared, they disappeared. They all headed to their target point: building B.

Naruto's legs trembled and he fell down. "Ah," the blonde panted, then he breathe his thanks out.

"I expect you to clean and fix the damage in the library this weekend." Shikamaru told him before returning to sleep.

And that was what happened before he decided to go home. His knees failed him; but fortunately, it failed him in the park. So taking no other options, he sat on one of the benches.

What a terrible memory that was. Naruto sighed yet again.

"Excuse me."

Naruto turned his attention to the gentle voice on his left and almost gasped. The blonde was dumbfounded at the sight of a tall man maybe five to six years older; he had silky inky black hair tied in a low ponytail and one that hung near his cheeks framing his face. The man had a fair complexion, and hot, and sexy. He has grey eyes and it reminded him of hell in its own twisted way.

For a moment and two, he thought he was Sasuke. In adult form that is.

Giving a smile out, he tilted his head. "Yes?"

"May I sit beside you?" He asked, looking at the vacant space at Naruto's side.

Naruto followed his gaze, and he blinked. Scratching a whiskered cheek with a finger, he grinned. "I guess so. Help yourself."

He returned the grin with a small but noticeable smile and he took the seat. "Thank you." Before Naruto could reply, the older man patted his already disheveled hair. "Hn, you didn't get stood up did you?"

"Um...I don't really know," he laughed. He rolled his eyes up a little and a pout placed his smiling lips. "Will you stop that?"

"What?"

"Ruffling my hair."

The man chuckled. "Of course Naruto-kun."

"Hey!" Naruto turned to him, confusion written on his face. "How..! How did _you_ know my name?" _Are you a stalker?_

"My little brother told me all about you," he paused as he noted the confused Naruto, "but it seems that he hasn't told you anything about me." He smiled yet again and held out a hand attempting a handshake. "Uchiha Itachi."

The blonde's eyes widened. "That's why you look like him!" He then flushed, and took the handshake. "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

"Indeed." The older Uchiha stood up. Checking his wrist watch, he stated "My, my. Two hours of waiting and ending up to nothing?" He turned to Naruto, his hands locked behind him. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, little Sasuke is a little busy so I'm afraid that your date for today is cancelled."

"No! It's not a date! you're mistaken!" All the while, Naruto was blushing. "And I was not waiting!"

Itachi smirked. "He don't know what's he's missing though."

Again, he blushed.

"Anyway," pulling Naruto up with a single hand, Itachi's smirk became more mad. "Why don't I take his place, then later, I'll take you to our little home."

"There really is no need." _I don't like where this is going._

"I'll be your date Naruto-kun."


	4. Chapter o4

**Desperate Confession**

**Chapter Four**

The sinister smirk painting Itachi's pale complexion turned into something that was illustrating how he had been feeling, it was pure smugness; and as it began lighting up his face, the Uchiha present can't help but trace the pads of his cellular secretly behind him. Amid the many different noises that came from all those in the park, his little brother's deadly curses and sharp threats didn't fail to reach his ears even though it was lower of sound than a whisper and the fact that he kept it low and out of sight. Unlike all the people, Itachi can hear Sasuke perfectly from the other line and he is more than happy to hear him sound so annoyed and ready to kill. _Very good, keep that up little brother_-he thought with a mental chuckle.

Something sparkled in the Uchiha's grey eyes as an idea popped like a bubble inside his mind, and he smiled at the sight of his blonde companion holding his hand still even though he was already at his feet.

So far, Itachi had been ever so kind as to accept his little brother's request, it is – after all – the first, and maybe last, request he had received from him. And he had the wonderful courtesy of finding his date and telling him bad news of Sasuke not being able to come; though that was not exactly how the younger Uchiha had put it but it was close enough and that was how Itachi prefers to put it.

Gripping the tan hands on top of his own, Itachi mentally laughed as his mind decides to end his call. He was ready to press one of the soft keys to put the indirect conversation to an end but went against it. It wasn't until he let the words slip his perfect lips did he pressed it –

"I'll be your date Naruto-kun."

And so he pressed it before flipping the mobile's lid down. _Have a nice day Sasuke._

The black haired Uchiha leaned just an inch apart from Naruto's ear and whispered "In place of my little brother. I'm sure you'll enjoy my company more than his."

"You…" Naruto sighed; letting his self surrender any attempt to turn down Itachi for he knows he'll just fail, he continued "Are you two always like that? Asking but not really listening to answers? You know?" He paused. "Like you already planned what will the answer be and making sure that it'll be so?"

"You mean always taking 'no' for an answer?" Itachi specified and gained a nod. He let go of the other's hand to fix his tie and gave a small nod while doing so. "At the very least, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"_**I**_ always get what I want, whatever the cost may be, it's alright for _**I**_ pay no heed at what people may think of me." He clears his throat. "As for Sasuke, well," Itachi sighed, "well, unfortunately, he is not quite like me."

Naruto let out a disbelieving chuckle. "I think you're mistaken."

"I'm sure I'm not." He said sharply yet gently. "Unlike me, Sasuke has a…let's say, a very, very soft spot. Ah, but he is quite like me with the slightest of difference." Itachi glanced down at the blonde with a spark in his eyes, "Maybe because he knows this feeling called 'guilt' making him – somehow – regrets some of the many cruel treatments he had been doing to a certain someone.

"But I assure you, it's not me." Itachi finished.

"To the one he loves!" A beam of hope flickered inside of the blonde as a possibility of finding out that that certain someone is came. The man in front of him, Sasuke's older brother Itachi, seems to know. All he has to do is ask, yet he finds himself unable to. A pang hit the right mark in his heart as the thought of knowing something came.

Shocked by the way he felt, Naruto didn't notice his company chuckle. He patted the unruly blonde hair and brought him back to reality. "Now come on," Itachi said finally, "Let's go shopping first."

"H-Huh?"

Without any more words said and question asked, Itachi dragged Naruto to the stylish purple Lamborghini parked at the sidewalk and threw the blonde in the passenger's seat while he settled himself at the driver's. The engine came to life, and the car drove away so fast that the blonde felt his soul leave his body.

* * *

The time on the dash read half past three. Itachi leaned back on his seat as he gripped the stirring wheel a little too impatiently. Unfortunately, the two were caught inside a little traffic jam, there was some commotion going on a few cars ahead of them and by the looks of it, things won't be settled any time soon.

He glanced to his side only to find a sleeping Naruto. He had a serene look on his face. Itachi smiled. "Another reason why Sasuke fell in love with you? No?" He asked his self.

Uchiha Itachi, again, smiled. It's a rare thing for him to do yet he can't help but do so, it's just that it has been so long since he saw his little brother and smiling himself. Somehow, it made him feel proud. Yes, it made him proud to see that Sasuke had inherited his coldness and mercilessness at some point, maybe a little disappointed that he has a soft spot, yet happy to know that he is very much capable of loving – it made him feel like he had raised a human being like what their mother did to him. Perfect. The only wrong thing in Itachi's life that – fortunately – Sasuke didn't ever experienced was the fact that he had lived some years of his life with their father. The elder Uchiha was only four then when their – at that time, _**his**_ – father stepped into his life. Every single thing became barbaric; the only light that ever came was when her beloved mother came to take him every Saturday, and then happiness will disappear as the day goes on.

It was true and almost widely known that every Uchiha was a model of perfection; from what they think, to what they do and plans to do, everything. It always had to be flawless. From Itachi's part, that much was true, all the things he did was perfect, everything he thought and planned was picture perfect, but, well, not every single thing in his life was perfect.

His childhood life wasn't perfect. It wasn't a model of any good at all.

Uchiha Mikoto was their mother. She was – and most probably _is_ – very capable of loving. She's gentle and kind, just the very opposite of her husband. Even at his young age then, Itachi had wondered why his delicate mother married such a…creature, a monster. He never defined his father a human being; he showed no sign of being so. And Itachi didn't dare to ask his mother about it, it was maybe he knows very well that once he did, that smile of hers will fade and be quickly replaced by a fake. He never did ask her no matter how it affected his growing curiosity. Itachi always kept his mouth shut regarding such matters.

Not until he turned six did he found answers in everything.

A twisted uncle of his from his father's side of the family came visiting Konoha that time and Itachi was somehow drawn by the things and the philosophies he believed in and the stock of knowledge he had in his mental files; the youth ended up being with him every time it was convenient. Itachi can't explain why but he found his uncle a lot different from others, very, very different from his father.

Then there was thins 'one day', as if reading his mind, his uncle told him his parents not so romantic love story using a nameless prince and princess. Of course, his uncle didn't really say that it was Itachi's parents that played the leading roles; the young Uchiha was the one who figured that out.

'It's a fairy tale cheated of its own happy ending,' Uncle Madara had stated before the story began.

'So it would seem,' he replied. For a moment, no words were exchanged, and his uncle sighed and began his story. 'This story began with a sealed _**scarlet**_ letter.'

The letter came from Uchiha Fugaku himself. It contained all the black deeds of a famous company and he had sent it to his Mikoto's parents. It's blackmail. That'll mean that if the information that the letter contains the _kingdom_ which Mikoto's parents worked hard to will instantly crumble; of course, in exchange for Fugaku's silence and their safety, Mikoto agreed to wed with him. Well, things didn't work out like planned.

She didn't want to make love with him which obviously resulted to numerous beatings. Then Fugaku raped Mikoto and Mikoto got pregnant with Itachi.

Though she was pregnant, the beatings and rape didn't fade; at that time, Fugaku's father was still alive and there was a light of hope. Itachi's grandfather decided to move Mikoto to the Uchiha mansion located at the far east, far and away enough at the south main mansion which was at the south side of Konoha. Of course, Fugaku had no power to object, so he did what his father had told him and stayed away from his wife.

Things went well and smooth, and with Fugaku's father with Mikoto's side, it was agreed that Itachi – right after born – is to stay by her mother's side until he reach the tender age of fourteen; after that, when he turns eighteen and had lived the previous four years finishing his studies, the young Uchiha is to choose where he wants to live. Either with his mother or his father or him alone will be fine.

Unfortunately, when young Itachi turned five, his grandfather died. Horror came as Fugaku became in control.

He took custody of Itachi and, again, raped Mikoto.

It was hell for Mikoto, and so was for the young Uchiha.

The only thing that kept her mother from dying was the knowledge of her pregnancy…again. Sasuke was given his life seven months after his – their – uncle came.

Itachi was very thankful to her mother for not hating them – the fruit of such an act. Instead of despising him and Sasuke, Mikoto gave all her love and care and spoke of only the beautiful things in life. She gave hugs and kisses instead of beatings and scolding. Yes, Uchiha Mikoto never hated the two for being the child of that man.

That answered the mystery playing inside his head. Frankly though, he thought Sasuke wasn't a true Uchiha for his damn father only touched Mikoto once since his grandfather died; but, well, Sasuke's black hair, onyx eyes and pale skin proved him wrong.

'Uncle Madara,' he called after the story. His uncle was heading back to his room that time, and stopped as he heard his nephew's voice calling him by his name. Uncle Madara turned to him. 'My mother will be alright won't she?"

His uncle sighed. 'If you ask _**my**_ opinion, little Itachi, I don't think so. Fugaku's very capable of killing; the only person he actually fear is your grandfather.'

At eight, Mikoto died.

Itachi was devastated but he hid it well. Dark thoughts came filling his mind and he became as cold as ice. He became what he is now.

'I'll make the world better for you little brother.' He had said to his baby brother. Itachi began planning, his uncle stayed over with him, excited of what might happen. Madara became both a guardian and an accomplice.

At nine, he put his plans in action.

It was known fact that Itachi is a prodigy. All Uchiha's are. But Itachi was different, he was special. At that age, he was already a huge part of the Sharingan Corp. and he already had five branches that he alone manages. He was also in college taking everything that involves technical things. He finds it easy then and a piece of cake now.

What he did was simple.

Since Fugaku trusts him alone, he had access on many things, and since he is only a child back then and a son of an Uchiha, suspicions were never given to him. He was treated with respect and everyone tried hard not to anger him. He took all that to his advantage.

He took his knowledge about the computer into good use and hacked the main computer of the company. He broke into the system and organized a fake contract about a merger of shares of the Uchiha's company and the number one company in the Sunna region, which was far away from Konoha. Itachi scheduled the time, day and place of the meeting; of course it was in Sunna and Fugaku alone is to come. The young Uchiha was really thankful that the Sabaku Corp. was in good terms with the Sharingan's and that his father never doubted anything that he says involving their business or else everything will be ruined. Well, nothing was ruined; everything went as planned and the plane his father was in crashed.

Good thing that it was in auto-pilot and there was no other civilian in the plane except his father.

And Uchiha Fugaku died a quick death.

All the while, a perfect diversion was going on. With the help of Madara, the main Uchiha manor at the southern part of the city was embraced in crimson fire. With a brain as twisted as Madara's and as sinister as Itachi's, it was simple enough to make it look like an accident; and with their real alibi said and actually seen, the two Uchiha was quickly put out of the suspicion list. Then morning came and the mansion and everything in it became ashes. He and his uncle became a subject of pity – which they didn't actually care about – and the case was close with a final decision of everything turning out to be a unfortunate accident. That was that.

People can say that after that, the three remaining Uchiha lived happily ever after. Madara helped Itachi manage the company as a whole and the latter alone raised Sasuke.

By fifteen, Uchiha Itachi solely took over the company.

His little brother was not really full of questions at that time, but Itachi knew that there were things he wanted to find out. There were things he really needed to know. As a big brother, he told him everything: he told him about their father and mother, about what happened to them, about what his Uncle Madara and his big brother did, everything. Sasuke only sighed, and he said that he was fine with it. That made him think. For that second, minute, hour, Itachi had thought that maybe Sasuke might have been aware of the happenings years ago. And somehow, though his thoughts were highly impossible to happen, Itachi felt proud. Sasuke had brains. And a mask for hiding everything he thought perfectly.

Them being so close and somehow open to each other proved that what Itachi did in the past wasn't a deal to be a cause of any big family conflict.

Yes, right from the very beginning, the two brothers were close. Maybe it was the result of him taking full care and responsibility of Sasuke; and of course – though it's really hard – the two love each other unconditionally. Ah, but their pride had prevented them a million times to say the words aloud, it is most certainly true. They all did everything but show their affection; on the contrary, the brothers often did the opposite of what they feel. Their Uncle Madara was the only one that showed his love for the two so openly, and he did it in his own twisted way. Sometimes they were alright with it, but there were times that they really wanted to commit murder. The number one target: Uchiha Madara.

And it was fine with all of them. The Uchiha's have mutual understanding.

Then a day came which surprised Itachi. Sasuke wanted to go and study in some university!

The three were having their dinner then and out of a blue, the youngest of them said 'I'll be entering Leaf University for a while.' And the fact that he had said it seriously determined to go even if all object brought time to stop for just a second. Itachi threw him a suspicious stare which he simply shrugged off.

It was unbelievable.

Uchiha Sasuke was – and is – like Itachi, both of them doesn't like being or associating with other creatures living and breathing in the same world. They like being alone rather than being with a companion. Both of them didn't have to go to some university to study because they can do that by their selves. And – mind you – studying bores his little brother. And that was Itachi's main reason of being surprised. The second is the fact of Sasuke _studying__**again**_. His little brother had finished all his studies already via home-education. He doesn't need to go, he didn't have to.

Madara's laughter then and there caught Itachi's attention. He raised his champagne glass for a toast. 'To little Sasuke, for finally falling in love! Cheers!'

Itachi narrowed his eyes and turned them to his little brother, and them his expression softens. He, too, raised his champagne glass. 'Cheers indeed.'

Sasuke shook his head. Putting a small smile, 'I can never hide anything from you people can I?' And then he raised his glass. 'Cheers.'

Little by little, they came to know who Sasuke's special person is. It wasn't much of a surprise for them to find out that the person was a boy and that the youngest Uchiha had been treating him differently – more like cruelly – than the others, they know he couldn't help it. That was how he shows his affection.

From then on, Itachi got to know the blond through his little brother – who was pretty much a stalker.

Then, just this morning, Sasuke has – for the first time – asked a favour of him.

'Tell Naruto that I'll be really late, seriously.' He glared at him, 'And don't do anything to him. Naruto is mine,' Sasuke paused. 'I'll call you.'

Itachi chuckled. He can still see the annoyance in his little brother's face in his mind. Sasuke didn't expect a 'must-attend' meeting waiting for him. It was a first for him to forget something that was important for the company but a piece of crap for him.

The sound of slamming doors made the Uchiha look up ahead. There were loud shouting and the traffic was still the same. Itachi sighed.

Turning his engine back to life, he drove the car backwards. He made some U-turns and took a detour. Instead of a mall, Itachi decided to take the sleeping blonde to the east side of the city.

Into the blonde's soon to be home.


	5. Chapter o5

**Desperate Confession**

**Chapter Five**

Sasuke never believed in saying but damn, he's kinda enjoying one right now.

The more the merrier was right, and so far so good – if he may say so himself. He was having a bad day, an extremely bad day because of a certain somebody who he would soon disown, and what best way to feel better than tormenting others? Oh, he made sure everyone was experiencing something awfully worse than hell but unfortunately, it wasn't helping lighten up his foul mood.

Since entering this morning at eight in the stead of the fucker excuse of a company president, the little Uchiha had made eight employees cry, three or five quit, one fired and another pee in his pants; the last one almost made him smirk,_ almost_, but then he remembered where he was and what he'd miss later the afternoon and hell began all over again. All that and it's not even noon yet.

He sighed and as the air went out of his mouth all who were in the elevator with him shivered.

If the schedule given to him by the ex-secretary was right then he'll be attending a lunch-meeting. He'd have documents to sign afterwards. There's a three o'clock meeting with someone named Tsunade Sannin, a five o'clock business meeting with Sabaku and supper with the company's elders. After those shit was a freaking party over the Hyuga's. But wait, there's one more. Another fucking meeting that'll be held on the next city four-hours away. Fuck.

"Damn you Itachi," His murderous aura made those around him whimper. "When you get back I'll make sure no one's left here; if I can't make them quit I'll fire them."

With a low growl and the '**ding**' of the elevator, Sasuke gracefully stride out and into the suddenly silent lobby. All heads were bowed, all mouths shut tight. None dared to greet him, the first and last one who did was the one who peed; and to Sasuke's satisfaction, his point was not only taken but also obeyed – no speaking unless absolutely necessary.

So there he was, not really enjoying his reign of terror, when a girl with red hair and glasses came running to him. Said girl was trembling, even her voice shook. "M-Mr. Uchi-ha, t-t-th-three more people qu-quit."

He glared at her. That wasn't a necessary matter to discuss.

She tensed. "A-a-a-and and and… The noon me-meeting was moved! It'llstartateleven!" Then she bowed very low.

"Eleven?" He hissed. Red nodded vigorously. Sasuke took a look at his watch. Ten forty-eight.

"The bo-board membersjust a-arrived Sir!" She said, "They didn't know y-y-you were in charge Sir. Mr. Sai Root is looking forforfor Mr. Itaaaa-for the president Sir!"

The young Uchiha twitched andsnarled. "Prepare for the meeting you impotent fool. Get out of my sight before I say something harsh."

"ThankyouSir!" And red ran off.

Sighing, Sasuke adjusted his tie. He headed off to meet the board members wearing the stoic and blank expression that was a natural to all Uchiha.

_Damn you to the mother freaking depth of a hell your shitty ass came out from, _he thought. _You made me cancel my date with Naruto, I'll make sure Sai won't have sex with you for a month. That and I'd have one of your precious million dollar car on a ruffle for one lucky employee._

Naruto yawned. He rolled over the soft, massive bed and lazily rubbed his weary eyes.

Yesterday was tiresome. It was really fun, but extremely tiresome. He was more than grateful to Itachi for lending him a spare room because he didn't know if his legs would hold him all the way home.

Madara Uchiha, a madman with weird hobbies, was, without a doubt, utterly twisted. Combining him with Itachi was a nuclear mistake that would make a nation explode in mere collision, yet here he was enjoying their company and hospitality instead of hiding in a corner with a crucifix.

With yet another yawn, the Uzumaki stretched his whole body on the bed before finally sitting, his body **and** soul felt good; he better thank Sasuke for not showing up. If that bastard showed up, Naruto would have never met Itachi and Madara and he wouldn't be feeling good right now.

The clock read half past seven. It's still too early; would anyone be awake at this hour? Probably not.

Dang. He needed to go home or he'd get more than a scolding from the Red Hot-Blooded Tomato also known as his mother. And then there's still his father. God. His father. _Mom's a monster but Dad, gentle as he may seem, Dad makes Mom look like an angel when he's angry._

He shivered. "Yup. I better get going."

And just when he was tidying up the bed, a noise that sounded suspiciously like the '**tut-tut**' of a charcoal powered train was heard.

Not long after the noise had faded came a train out from the wall above the entrance door. Naruto didn't notice the hole in there, or the railings that circled the upper part of the entire room. Uh-huh. Those railings weren't there yesterday.

Naruto grinned. What oh what twisted hilarity could the Uchiha madman be up to so early in the morning when he should still be sleeping?

He followed the red train with his eyes until it stopped above the bed. With a final (and long) 'tut' and a drum roll and then a tiny show of firecrackers, the middle part of the train expanded and a small hawk came out. The thing opened its beak and a scroll came out; it landed on the bed.

His eyebrows were raised now. He took the tiny scroll and unrolled it. A simple message was written:

_**Time for breakfast Sunshine. Your ass here by 8AM.**_

"Really?" Naruto boomed out laughing. All that trouble for this? "It can't be helped then. Can't pretend to listen and be sorry on an empty stomach."

"Sorry Sunshine, we promised to make breakfast as normal as possible. It'll be boring, bear it with me."

Naruto found that hard to believe though. He was in a room which had a rather twisted version of Alice in Wonderland theme sitting to the left of Madara and across Itachi. A huge hole served as the door, the belly of a freaky grinning stripped cat - the Cheshire Cat he guessed - as the dining table and a pile of cards as the magnificent looking chairs.

Decorations were all over the room and believe him when he say that breakfast wouldn't be boring as Madara thought it would.

"If _this_ is boring then I'm dying to know your definition of fun," Naruto laughed.

Madara grinned mischievously. He took out three dices from his pocket – one red, one black and one yellow; he kept the red one, threw the yellow to Naruto's and the black to Itachi's. Naruto was clueless about the dice. He simply looked from Madara to Itachi to the dice and back again.

Sensing that Madara wouldn't answer the blonde's questioning look, Itachi sighed. He put down the folder he had occupied his time with, picked up his dice and it, upon his touch, began refolding itself into a pair of finely made ticks. Where the dice had been now lay a pair of chopsticks.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Tah-dah!" Madara cheered raising his own red chopsticks. Naruto excitedly picked his dice and watched in awe as the magic worked itself into the small cube; seconds later and he was holding a pair of yellow chopsticks.

"Whoa! This is wicked!"

"I know, a friend taught me how to do this junk." He had the smug Uchiha smirk, "You may keep tha one."

Naruto beamed, "Thanks Madara!"

"Uncle." Itachi sighed, he picked up his folder and resumed reading the file in it. "Breakfast."

"Of course." Madara whistled and suddenly, silverwares fell from above. Surprisingly, said wares placed itself perfectly in front of them without a single crack. Then small robotic bunny-rabbits in tailcoats marched in the dining hall in straight lines holding a variety of dishes and drinks; the final bunny-rabbit held nothing but unlike the rest, it wore a huge and colourful tall hat. When everything were in place, the last bunny-rabbit tossed his hat on the middle of the Cheshire's belly and hopped inside it. Then all went silent. Naruto blinked; he reached for the hat but before he could reach it, the hat exploded.

Bloodshot red flowers pooped out from the hat and decorated the entire belly-table. What replaced the hat was a crystal that looked exactly like the Uchiha crest.

"_**Now**_ we may eat."

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto began to eat.

The car engine died.

"We've arrived at the Main House Sir." The driver announced, "It's currently eight forty-four."

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up straight. The door was held open for him.

He was too tired to move but like he'd ever so it to anyone, so he willed his body and went out of the car. He ascended the marbled staircase two steps at a time with a fix scowl on his face. Damn he was dead tired. His body felt extremely heavy and he was surprised his stomach never once growled in hunger. The young raven didn't take anything except caffeine in his body for the past... thirty-two hours.

Whatever it was that kept him from turning into something that wasn't human was growing thinner and thinner every step of the way, and for once the youngest Uchiha liked the fact that no other two-legged creature aside from the family roamed the Main House.

The Uchiha's three-story main Main House was more than a billion dollar house. Each and every servants - Itachi preferred the term - were special robots meant to do a specific chore in the house; each and every room had its own theme and special furniture to emphasize whatever crap Madara cursed the space with. Very few rooms were left untouched, two of those were his and Itachi's.

That's why he wasn't all that surprised when the front door didn't open and he got into the house through the hole that suddenly appeared on the spot he was standing on. He slid straight down, his mouth tight shut and temper in check, and landed on a floppy cushion in the living room. He stood up and headed for the stairs, yes. Stairs. Stairs because, according to the madman who redesigned the entire house, elevators and escalators are the most boring and not to mention lazy way to head upstairs... that fucking bastard. An escalator would be appreciated right now!

Just as the raven finished gathering the remaining strength he had left, a booming laughter came from the Alice Diners. Then he saw the little bunny-rabbits bringing out soup bowls and bringing in new stack of food - loaves of bread, fruits and coffee.

His eyebrow twitched.

Here he was without a trace of life, hungry and tired, and there they were eating breakfast they normally skipped. Damn. They were eating breakfast. On purpose.

_Alright then_, Sasuke growled. _The more the merrier._ And so he stormed off to the dining room instead.

They had soup. Now it was time for bread. And orange juice. Naruto liked orange juice, it's much tastier than coffee.

The bunny-rabbits served him another bowl of Miso ramen, a plate of eggs and bacon that smiled up at him and two PB&J sandwich. Itachi had a ham sandwich and was now having a cup of coffee while Madara took over the fruit basket and sausage platter.

He and Madara were laughing about some ridiculous things whereas Itachi ignored there existence.

"I see you're not at ease brother." Sasuke's low voice made Itachi look up and the two ceased laughing.

"I see your home _**early**_." His eyes gleamed, "How was your yesterday?"

"Perfectly fine dear brother. Your employees were rather **amusing**," he snarled.

"Hn. I knew you'd enjoy yourself."

"Yes. It's hell now."

"Hn."

"I made interesting deals by the way." Sasuke's expression turned cruel.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Really now? I assume it's with Mr. Root?"

"Hn."

The two entered a staring contest that would have lasted for a very long time if Madara didn't intrude.

"On your best behaviour you two. You're scaring Naruto here."

"Naruto?" Sasuke spun to see if the blonde was really there. His eyes widened. Seconds later, Sasuke Uchiha came to surface as he dead-hard hid all his unpleasantness.

"Naruto. I'm sorry you had to witness our... display of affection." Itachi sipped his coffee.

"Don't let it get to you Sunshine," Madara added. "Happens all the time."

"Hn."

"Naruto." Sasuke went over to Naruto and sat beside him. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke, are you alright? You look a little pale." Madara chuckled, even Itachi's lips curved a little. The blonde grinned. "No pun intended there."

"Dobe," he sighed. "My question."

"Don't worry bastard, I'll leave as soon as I finish eating."

"WHAT?" The eldest stopped eating. "You're not staying?"

"He still has a home," Itachi noted.

"We can do something about that."

"Hn."

"Hold it right there you diablos. No touching my family." Naruto sighed. "Madara, Itachi, as much as I enjoyed yesterday with yo-"

"You were here yesterday?" Sasuke hissed, his voice deep and low and barely under control.

Naruto crossed his arms clearly not liking his tone. "What's it to you bastard? _**You**_ were the one who stood me up remember?"

"I sent an e-mail to your phone."

"You did?"

Sasuke stared at him.

"I didn't receive anything from you or from any unknown numbers." He took out his phone to check his inbox; the only person who texted and/or e-mailed him was his mother. Damn. His social life was dying. "Nope. None from you."

"I sent you an e-mail. I used Ita-" he stopped. Ice cold glare was thrown to the coffee-sipping-but-not-so-innocent-looking-big-brother. "Itachi."

"Hn?"

"Fuck you."

Itachi looked up and hell broke loose as his pearl white teeth came to view the moment he smiled. "I love you too."

"Enough about that! Sunshine enjoyed himself so all is fine," Madara turned to Naruto and offered the fruit basket.

"Stop sulking baby brother."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

Naruto looked around the now awkward and tense room. That kind of conversation may be normal for the Uchiha's but not for Naruto, nor for any other normal beings outside the goofy house. He let out a nervous laugh and scratched his head, "They're right Sasuke. Just eat already."

Sasuke let out a vicious growl, grabbed Naruto's hand and stormed out of the room.

They walked through the hallway, Sasuke leading the way with an iron grip on the other's hand and ignoring the things that suddenly came out of nowhere; and Naruto letting himself be dragged away as he tried his best to keep up while staring in sheer amazement at the funny and not to mention ridiculous things the house was showing.

When they reached the end, the young raven turned left and they both fell into a tube-like slide. Sasuke, again, led the way; Naruto was behind falling head first for the bastard didn't let go of his hand.

Of course, the blonde landed atop the raven on the same floppy cushion in the living room. He groaned and tried to free himself from the now tighter grip.

"Will you let go?"

Sasuke didn't let go; instead, he pulled Naruto closer and rested his lips on the nape of the blonde's shoulder. "Dobe."

Naruto flushed. "Ba-Bastard! Stop breathing on me!"

"Hn."

"He-hey!" His face turned redder. "And let me go!" Naruto started wriggling, trying to break the raven's grip but to no avail. He sighed in frustration.

"Dobe."

Naruto ignored him.

"Dobe."

"Dobe."

"What?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer and they both fell on their back. The raven's eyes had been close and he snuggled ever closer.

"Bastard. You're invading my personal bubble."

"Hn." He let out a small sigh. "Say it again."

"Huh?"

"My name. Say it again."

"Eh? The hell you're talking about?"

"My name." The Uchiha's breathing grew heavier to the point of tickling the blonde; and that's how the Uzumaki realized how _incredibly_ close they truly were. He felt his cheeks fire up and he was damn glad Sasuke was behind him. "Say it. Say it...please-"

Naruto shut his eyes tight. He tried to say the bastard's name but for some reason, he was having a very, very hard time. "Sassssuuu..." He blushed furiously. "...ke."

"Hn." _Again._

"Sasssuuu..._ke_."

"Hn."

Naruto felt the other smile. The bastard. But then he also felt himself smiling. The idiot. He smiled in spite of himself, "Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Mouth test."

They were silent for a while. Naruto tried to look over at Sasuke but only managed a peek over his shoulder. Sasuke was sleeping silently, his breathing now soft and low and calm and his hands were no longer gripping him, instead, they were gently hugging his waist.

He could very much go now.

He could go and leave Sasuke. He was sleeping after all.

Naruto took another peek and sighed.

_Oh well_, he thought as he closed his eyes and put his hands on Sasuke's. _It can't be helped_.

* * *

**Me Notes.** So yeah, I made her ***rosesandtulips*** (she'll kick my ass, I've mentioned her three times now xDDDD) edit chapters 1-5. I think she did her tasks. I'm not sure. Maybe. Well, the visible errors are no longer visible so she does her thing perfectly. Thanksssssss :))))))

Andandand I'd like to thank you. Your subscriptions, alert and reviews are heart warming. Keep it up :)))). I'm serious. Keep it up. LOLOLOL.

Andddddd speaking of reviews, why not leave one right now? Haha. Seriously. Leave one xDDDD


	6. Special Chapter Part 1

**Dreaming of Wonderland**

**Special Chapter**

**(A.K.A. "I'm-Sorry-Here-Read-This-And-Forgive-Me-For-Not-B eing-A-Good-Ehm Chapter)**

Sasuke stirs from his sleep.

He growls lowly as he feels a rather heavy weight on his chest; said weight currently disturbs his breathing process.

Due to the mixture of sleepiness, tiredness, and hunger, the young raven decides to ignore it. Maybe it will go away if he didn't give it the attention it wants. Rest is what he wanted after all, and right now he is currently trying to do just that so he'll just have to endure it.

But then the weight moves. When Sasuke thinks it had settled down into place, it starts moving over and again. The repeated action put the Uchiha in annoyance. It's as if the weight is mocking him! His irk grows twice as much as the number of careless movements happening on top of him.

"Hn." Sasuke rumbles dangerously. Who would dare disturb his rest?

The weight stops moving and he sighs in relief. _Good._

A sudden sharp turn of the weight accidentally hit his ribcage and leaves him gasping for air. His eyes jolts open in surprise and he hisses out his curse.

Not wanting to die from lack of oxygen, Sasuke lifts his tired, heavy hands to remove the damn weight off his chest. His hands grope its way to silky softness and warmth instead. The soothing sensation makes Sasuke touch it more. The action results to an equally soft and unbelievably relaxing mew… Or is it a purr?

_Wait. What?_

Sasuke lifts his head up to see exactly what it is that's on his chest; the surprise look on his face (he is sure) does not go unnoticed. He can picture his own dark onyx eyes widening, his lips gaping the tiniest bit and his cheeks flushing a sweet shade of shy pink.

A sleeping Naruto is curled up like a baby, half his body (literally) resting on Sasuke's chest. The blonde shifts and turns endlessly. Sasuke sighs at the obvious discomfort of his dobe.

"Figures," he mumbles silently. "At least you're not drooling."

He pats the blonde for the last time before spreading his right arm on the cushion and carefully placing Naruto's head on it. Sasuke always wanted to do that arm pillow crap ever since he read about it on '**How To Cuddle'** magazine for couples. And now he had. (His life is now complete.)

The job isn't a hard task since Sleeping Beauty sleeps like a rock. "There now."

Naruto hums in response.

Sasuke just stares. A few seconds later and he lays his head back ready to go back to sleep, when Naruto turns again.

The blonde curls, placing his head on the edge of the raven's shoulder. He inhales on the shirt, tickling Sasuke for just a second or two, and exhales contentedly.

Sasuke can't help smiling.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

**READ THIS! READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Ehm'sNotes:** So hello! And goodbye! LOL Joke xD So yeah, if you have read this very important **Ehm'sNote** then congratulations! You will now know that this Special Chapter is divided into two parts, the first part is this (the story itself) and the second part is posted **_on my_ profile. There is a link there and it will lead y'all to wonderland! HUEHEHEHEHEHE. BUT SERIOUSLY. **It is very important (for me). I did that crap for you guys after all. And it's my first time doing it. So if you don't go, this special chapter will defeat its purpose. And and and, I came up with this Special Chapter because of that crap so please do look into it :D I worked hard for it (though it was done in May lol).

Thank you very much!


	7. Chapter o6

**Desperate Confession**

**Chapter Six**

"… ah! Shut your trap blondie! I don't want to hear your excuses, not this time. You may look handsome and angelic like your father but I know any better because that fucking stubbornness and thick-headedness clearly came from me and damn it, I will not tolerate such manners under my household. There's a limit in everything child. It's more than enough to have my ever so pleasant personality. Do whatever your shitty brains – if you have one and I highly think you don't – want when you move out; go to jail for all I care **but** not until you move out. Think you're tough huh Uzumaki? You think you and your ass can come and go when pleased and without so much as a note, to hell with a permission, or just a simple 'Hey Mom, bye Mom!?' Well darn you boy. Hear me? Damn. See? And now you're making me cuss!"

Kushina sighed a very long, tired and loud sigh. She unfolded her arms and went to get a cup of water. She drank it loudly. "You eat here. You sleep, bathe, study, get money you don't deserve, watch your porn and read your hentai here." Her voice softens. "You're Dad and I try to give our best for you. I understand that you're sexually frustrated because of puberty but don't you think that the least you can do for us is reply to our – to _**my**_ messages – just to let us know if you're okay?" She paused, "You're too gullible it disgusts me. You're kind and nice and utterly idiotic and completely stupid, wasted, and I know you are easily fooled."

"For all we know, you've probably went off with someone you didn't know just because he said some lame excuse like being a friend or a brother perhaps, of your friend." Minato added as he put down the book he was reading on his lap to stretch and yawn. Then he resumed reading as if his wife wasn't there yelling her lungs out at his only son for about half an hour – or so – now.

Naruto's ears hurt, his knees were in bloody pain from all the kneeling on the salt-covered floor and his pride was growing minimal because of the love his parents were verbally throwing at him and hitting him sharp like daggers. No, not his parents._ At least, not all of them._ Minato had said the exact thing Naruto did, making him feel stupid and embarrassed, but he wasn't exaggerating him like Kushina.; his mother was the one crushing Naruto's very being.

"I don't watch porn." He murmured silently.

"Pfft, And I'm not a good mother." Naruto decided not to comment on that. Kushina sighed. "Minato, honey, what's the matter with this sissy? Why can't he act responsibly?"

Minato simply shrugged. "Must be puberty."

Kushina gasped, "See! You're even masturbating in my house!"

"I'm not masturbating! I haven't tried that yet!"

Kushina stopped short; even Minato seemed to have frozen on the spot. They stared at Naruto in disbelief and chorused "What?"

Naruto turned crimson. "No-nothing."

"My God. You're abnormal."

"The child's not abnormal… He's just a late bloomer. A late bloomer."

"But honey, he's eighteen!"

"Maybe Naruto's just busy. Too busy for that."

"Busy? Minato you're fooling yourself. If that squirt is busy, he's busy doing nothing."

"Don't be like that."

"Maybe that's why he's too damn short! He's not touching himself! And I doubt him having a girlfriend."

"Sakura's the only girl in his life."

"And she dumped him!" She sat beside her husband as if she got defeated in a battle she so desperately wanted to win.

There was a deafening silence that was slowly killing Naruto. Harsh was the only thing floating in his mind. Harsh. That's the word he'd describe his parents. Harsh in every sense of the word.

Then: "Kushina?"

"What."

"I think I was wrong."

"Huh?"

"I think Sakura's not the only girl in his life."

"Why?"

"He didn't come home last night."

She paused to think then slowly shook her head dismissing her own thoughts. "Nah. No girl. I think he's the one who got laid."

"…" Minato frowned deeply, "Naruto's gay?"

"I think so."

"Am not!" Naruto shrieked. "I'm straight! In fact, I'm so straight I…uh… I make rulers jealous!" His mother gave him a cold, hard stare which Naruto translated as 'Fuck Up Uzumaki.' He gulped. "Mom!"

"Won't you ever shut up child?"

He sighed. Then he pointed out, "You've been cussing you know."

"And just whose fault do you think that is? I was so damn worries yesterday and you didn't care about it, not even a tiny bit. You're irresponsibility isn't funny Naruto. And if you thought your walking in here with such a **gay** smile in your face would make everything okay then you were mistaken."

"Awfully mistaken," agreed Minato.

"Dadddddd, not you too."

"It's because you were in the wrong," Minato let out a heavy breathe, "But your mother is wrong as well. I can't be biased now can I?"

"I'm wrong?" Kushina hissed, "How am I wrong?"

"You were shattering the boy's being dear; and though I agree with you about Naruto being abnormal for not touching himself, I have to say that you're being too direct. Calm down sweets."

Kushina's eyes narrowed. "Are you applying your degree on me honey? Or is that simply a random psychological theory you read somewhere before and simply thought out loud due to some reason completely unrelated to our situation now? After all, home is no place for work." She smiled a very sweet smile that the two men felt shivers run up their spines. "Right?"

"Calm down Kushina. Please." He said after a sigh, "And you owe me what? Eight dollars?"

"Damn."

"That makes it nine." Minato then turned his full attention to Naruto, "Now Naruto, do what you must." _Apologize._

Naruto pouted. He turned away in hopes of hiding his blush. "Mom. I'm sorry. I should have told you where I was yesterday. But I'm fine and I didn't do anything bad, I promise!"

"What exactly did you do?"

"And where did you do it?"

"W-What?" The blonde blushed at the imposing questions, and the raised eyebrows of both his parents brought back the topic that was completely different to what he was thinking. Really. Was it him or was the question asked sounded a bit different and perverted all the same? He shook his head vigorously with a shy 'I'm sorry!' before sighing and clearing his throat. "Well… You see…" Naruto felt the urge to tell them that his Dad was right and he took off with a stranger just because said stranger said he was his friend's brother. He felt the urge to tell the truth because he knew that if he didn't he'll be entering a world full of pain.

He opened his mouth but a voice not his own spoke in his place:

"Naruto was with me yesterday. I apologize for all the trouble."

They all blinked. Slowly, as if they were in a horror movie and a ghost just appeared before them, they turned towards the source and found a young man with spiky black hair leaning silently on the wall beside the door. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed; when said eyes opened, they found hard onyx eyes that instantly met the blues of Naruto's.

The hard stare made Naruto cringe, and he instantly cursed. He had forgotten all about Sasuke!

The raven haired stared hard at Naruto's panicked face before sighing heavily. Something told him the idiot totally forgot his presence. Geez. He had not came here with Naruto to be cast aside like an unwanted toy that lost its shine; but that was what exactly happened when the redhead – who was Naruto's mother (why was Sasuke not surprised?) – opened her mouth for some serious preaching. He did try to say something, wanted to interrupt many a times, but Kushina Uzumaki had overwhelmed him. Never have Sasuke saw someone with so much fire in them. Now the raven knew where his idiot got his annoying personality. Not to mention that big mouth. But he guessed it can't be helped.

Sasuke ended up waiting patiently at the corner. Not like he had much choice. And he needed them to like him anyways.

Now: Action time.

He unfolded his arms and stood tall and proud. Alright, he thought. He could do this. For Naruto. For the blonde who forgot him, Sasuke bowed. He momentarily paused, thought what else was left to do before making a decision. "I'm sorry to cause such worries. It won't happen again," a pause, "M-Mother. Father."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What the hell! You're not an Uzumaki! And I have no brother!" He stopped and slowly turned towards his parents with a confused and questioning look. "Is he my brother? You know, from another man?" Then he blinked and focused his gaze on his father, "… Or woman?"

If it wasn't for the gorgeous young man in front of them, Kushina would have smacked his son lifeless – or at least that was what Naruto thought. As for his father, well, Naruto didn't want to know what would happen to him later on so he ignored the rather offended look the older man threw at him. His question was an honest question after all. "Mom?"

A very painful smack on the head served enough of an answer and the young blonde yelped in pain. "Ouch! What was that for!" He shrieked.

"Your stupidity is annoying child." Said Kushina as she grabbed her child's ear and pinched it hard.

Minato sighed, "And it's becoming of you, so much so that it pains me."

"I was aking a question!"

"Naruto, please, give us some silence." The father replies almost absently. His own blue orbs grew distant and Naruto knew a train or two of thoughts began running in his mind. "There's no point arguing with your mother."

"I don't like the way you said that," Kushina glared.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was being ignored. Again. It was as if his presence wasn't that big of a deal. The Uzumaki family totally forgot about him!

Naruto got hit on the head yet again, the raven noticed. There were tiny bits of salt and some dots of blood on the blonde's knees, the wounds that scrapped those tan knees were small but he's sure that it hurt. Kneeling on rock salt wasn't the most comfortable punishment after all. Sasuke bit his lower lip hard enough to taste his own blood; he thought to himself that doing so and getting hurt was the least he could do for Naruto. He cursed. Really. Sasuke wasn't sure if those tiny wounds would leave scars. Damn. It sure look like it hurt. Damn again. His Naruto was in pain and it was his fault!

"Sasuke."

Was Naruto alright? Probably not. Who would be after kneeling on a floor carpeted by tons of freaking rock salt?

"Sasuke?"

Shit! When everything's over, he would make sure to take Naruto away from here. They'll live together in bliss! To a place where salt doesn't exist.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke jolted back to reality. He blinked rather innocently over and again until he noticed the blonde in front of him. He mentally wondered when the idiot got there and sighed, really, he ought to pay more attention. He's a little out of character. And it's Naruto's fault. "What?"

"You were spacing out weren't you?" Naruto said bemused at the raven. He snickered.

"Hn."

"You were! You were!"

Sasuke shrugged. Why the idiot was making such a big fuss about such trivial matters, he didn't know, and he didn't want to know for Sasuke was almost sure that the others reason would be something highly idiotic or something just plain stupid. "I was thinking of you, stupid."

Naruto visibly flushed. He was about to speak but Kushina butted in, "My, my. What an embarrassing sight to see, I'm terribly sorry for that." She smiled angelically, an action that somehow brought cold shivers up and down the Uchiha's spine. "You said you were with this no-good boy correct?"

The blonde winced. The raven was a little confused at the sudden change of the wonman's tone and attitude; and he therefore concluded that Mrs. Kushina Uzumaki and pink flowery backgrounds did not match. It sure as hell did. Not. Match.

"Not a word bastard, just bear with it," Naruto hissed silently. "She has a thing for handsome faces, mine excluded."

He nodded in understanding. Everyone has a thing for handsome faces and it' both a blessing and a curse for him to have such handsome and delicious features.

"He was. I apologize for all the trouble."

Kushina was silent; Minato had been shut to complete quietness for a while now. After a moment and two, the former nodded and smile ever so sweetly. "Well! Then that changes everything!"

"It does?" He wondered aloud.

She hurried to her son and patted his head, pulling stands of blonde every now and then. "It does, Naruto~ Now why didn't you told Mama about your dashing friend? If you did then I didn't have any reason to worry!"

"But I did! At least, I tried to. You shut me out remember?" She slapped his back hard. Naruto flinched. He sighed and began kneading his sore knees, "Well I completely forgot about him anyways, sorry 'bout that. Your non-stop verbal assault isn't to blame - but it is the reason. I'm not blaming though. Nope. Just saying becau - Ouch!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he failed to notice the hand behind the dobe's head. "Alright?"

"No." He whined. "So yeah, Mom. Dad. This here is Sasuke," _He's part of this crazy family who are bent on trapping me inside their crazy house_. "And Sasuke, meet my parents. Kushina and Minato. Be nice."

"Sasuke..." Minato repeated to himself.

"What a nice name that is!"

"Thank you," he paused. "Is it alright to call you Mother?"

"What?" Kushina turned red; out of anger or embarrassment, Naruto didn't know. "I'm not that old to be called that way by two young man."

"I agree, you look very beautiful."

"I do don't I?" She giggled.

Naruto almost gagged at the sight. His mother and Sasuke's sudden change of attitude was so amazing it disgusted him to the core. He can't take it anymore!

"So, is it alright?" Sasuke hummed, "It's been years since I had the chance to call anyone that way."

Kushina paused at this, Naruto and Minato doing the same surprised look as Sasuke the moment the words were let out. Black bangs covered equally dark eyes and Naruto can't help but feel a pang in his heart. "Oi Sasuke?"

"Now now, put that look away Sasuke. A frown just doesn't suit you." She sighed. Walking towards the young raven, Kushina swept the bangs away with one hand before patting the silky black hair to no end. "It's fine my dear, but Mother is a bit too formal. Mom is fine."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Whoa. Wait. Hold on a minute!" This had to stop. "Mom? Mom! I think Sasuke needs to go now. Right? Right?"

Sasuke raised a very fine eyebrow. "Not really."

"That's good then! Why don't you stay over?"

"With pleasure..." Sasuke hesitated. "...Mom."

Kushina smiled gently. "You'll get used to it Sasu-kun."

"Mom! Please!" Naruto wanted to hit his head on the floor. "Basta-er... Sasuke needs to go! He's busy! Go away Sasuke!"

Kushina frowned. "Why are you so determined on kicking him out? He's a guest!"

"Am not! And he's no guest! Duckbutt followed me home!"

Sasuke twitched at the new nickname. "Hn."

"But dear, you are." She turned to Sasuke, "Did something happened? Something we should know?"

Sasuke stared. He was silent while Naruto was busy being a nervous wreck. The blonde swallowed heavily over and again; surely if his parents knew that their precious son was being pursued by a dashing, insane, handsome young psycho by the name of Sasuke then they'd be just as determined to kick him out right? Right? Right.

Gathering up all the courage he could muster, Naruto shut his eyes tight. "A-actually, Mom..." And then everything whirled. Naruto suddenly found it hard to breathe; he felt warmth and hotness and something wet... on his lips? Licking his lips? Licking **_him? _**_The hell?!_

The young raven had grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and whirled him towards himself. He just couldn't let the idiot finish his sentence; Sasuke was a hundred percent sure he wouldn't like whatever crap of an excuse for words his dobe would mumble out so he decided to kiss him instead. Right then and there. He dipped his head to Naruto's, hands still on the other's shoulders, and lightly touched the chapped lips with his own.

When Naruto refused to open his eyes, Sasuke went on licking his lips.

Wide blue eyes jolted into view and Sasuke was weakly pushed away.

Sasuke didn't budge, instead he took grip Naruto's wrist with a hand and wrapped the other around the idiot's waist. He hugged him closer, forcing Naruto to lie flat on his chest before letting go of the much abused wrist. Sasuke then lifted Naruto's chin with a finger, smirking.

Naruto was all red; as hard as he could, he frowned deeply. "Bas-"

The raven gave the adorable pouty lips one last peck before facing Kushina's shocked face. "We're going out."

"Oh goodness," she blinked then gasped. "You are gay!"

"M-Mom!"

Kushina crossed her arms, completely ignoring her son's _"We're not going out! Bastard don't make up stories! Hey! Mom! Mom are you listening! He's lying! MOM!" _and simply sighed. "And what was that about making a ruler jealous huh?"

"It's not what you think! No!" Naruto shook his head and, due to utter confusion, annoyance, embarrassment, added "And I really do make rulers jealous! Really!"

The two raised an eyebrow, both silently and mentally facepalming. They then decided to ignore the young blonde.

"Sasu-kun, are you sure about him?" Kushina sounded worried, her tone sending Naruto frantic because he was sure that his mother was more worried about the raven than her own son.

A simple nod came from Sasuke.

"He's an idiot, you do know that don't you?"

He nodded.

Kushina seemed confused. "Naruto is a handful. He's a headache as well as a crybaby. There's no hint of adult behaviour in him. He's irresponsible and reckless. It's true."

"Everyone has some spoiled brat living inside of them."

"I'm pretty sure Naruto only has that and nothing more. Well, maybe a ton of idiocy."

"I am aware."

"You'll accept him even though he's like that?"

"Yes."

"Even though his bad side is way bigger than his good?"

A nod.

"Even if you find out that there's absolutely no good side at all?"

Silence.

Hesitantly, Sasuke nodded.

"This isn't a game you know."

"I know."

"You'll take care of the idiot?"

He blinked. Softly, he answered, "Of course I will."

"And protect him?"

"With everything I got."

"And stay by his side?"

"Forever."

Kushina pressed her hands together before asking in the most gentle tone, "Will you truly love him Sasu-chan? Will you never ever hurt him?"

Sasuke was shot amazed. Naruto's mother was an affectionate woman and it was clear how much she loved her only son. He'll be taking away her only son, her precious Naruto, and she couldn't help but worry herself restless. Her son's happiness was at stake and she couldn't help but make sure that she'll be handing over her son's future to someone who would truly make him happy. Who would love him, who would enter into a relationship that wasn't all about lust.

Kushina, Sasuke thought, was simply being what a mother should be.

And Sasuke was sure he could give all those and more. Sasuke loved Naruto and that was enough. "Yes. Yes I will."

She smiled now, a sweet and pure smile. Kushina bowed her head and told the raven, "Then please take care of Naruto."

Sasuke, for the first time since forever, smiled back. He smiled contently, sweetly even, and answered her request with a light bow of his own.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you two bowing for!" Naruto shrieked, his moment in Fluster Land done and over. "I feel weird, why do I feel weird? What happened?"

"You're probably tired dear," Kushina chuckled.

"You should probably rest," Sasuke added.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What the? What are you guys planning?"

"Nothing. Don't fret dear."

"I kinda feel uncomfortable. Mom?" Naruto scratched his head, "I'm probably allergic to Sasuke. Send him away?" Puppy dog eyes.

"Hn." Looking at his wristwatch, Sasuke sighed. "I have to go." He went to kiss Naruto on the forehead, "Don't miss me that much, kay?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, mouth moving faster than his brain, "I thought you'd stay?" Then he blushed pink and red as realization dawned on him. Damn. Why did you had to ask?

"I remembered something important." Another kiss. "Don't worry, I'll call you later." He leaned for a kiss on the lips.

And then another.

And then another.

"B-Bastard! That's enough!"

"Hn." Sasuke ruffled his blonde hair,"Well then, see you."

He bowed goodbye to Kushina who kissed both his cheeks in return; awkwardly bowed to the still silent Minato, and pulled Naruto for another kiss. Then he silently left with Naruto accompanying him to the door. When he got back to his parents, Naruto heard Kushina sigh.

"My, my. What a display of affection. We should try that too, ne Minato?"

"Stop it mom, you're seriously giving me goosebumps."

"Honey?" She blinked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah. You're oddly quiet Dad."

"Break up."

The two blinked, "Huh?"

Minato looked at them, eyes void of anything but steel coldness. "Sorry sweets but I don't think I'll be supporting the relationship."

"What?!" Kushina almost shrieked, "Why?"

Naruto, too, had a questioning look that made him silent.

"Because I think..." Minato was all serious now, cold and stern. "Sasuke is Fugaku's son."

With that said, all the colour drained from Kushina's face.


End file.
